Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Austria
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. =Original deletion (Mar 2008)= Deletion rationale Please reference the talk page, but to put it simply, no specific mention of this country was made, and the mere fact its existence can be inferred is not enough to warrant keeping it and sets a poor precedent.--31dot 14:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Comment:If this article is deleted I request a copy be pasted on User:FleetCaptain/Shipyard. -FC 04:10, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Completed this myself and request is therefore withdrawn. -FC 14:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' by jamaharon. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 15:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Renegade54 15:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' or Merge: I answered on the talk page that in three epsidoes we very clearly see on camera an "Austria Anschluss Medal" and it is not simply a fast shot where one has to zoom in but the medal itself is very obviously worn on German uniforms in "Storm Front" and "The Killing Game". Thus we have an "Austrian Medal" so it stands we also have an "Austria". I am up for a merge if thats the way to go but simply to delete this article without any consideration isnt the way to go. I would also like to add that I was NOT contacted about this by the deletion proposer which would have been polite I feel. But, I dont know if that is required so will let it drop. -FC 04:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) * Delete: just because Argyle has a Welsh accent doesn't mean we need an article on Wales. --Alan 04:11, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **I never really heard him talk with an accent. Are you thinking of Ned Quint? But he was from Scotland. "Dinna liight that Kandle!!" -FC 04:15, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *It's not mentioned in canon, Delete.--UESPA 05:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *'Keep', but edit to reflect canon info. None of the "facts" stated are in-universe, except the part about issuing medals. Brahms isn't canonically Austrian. Nazi Germany didn't canonically annex Austria. These are realworld facts. If they were canonical, we wouldn't even be considering this delete. SennySix 11:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *'Comment': As a short (or not so short ;)) explanation, we have been deleting articles like this in the past, because we have to draw the line somewhere. A recent and very similar example is MA:Pfd/Macedonia, where 31dot noted that MA would become a copy of Wikipedia if we wrote articles about everything that could be tied to something canon in some way. This is true - we have to define a line between "direct canon" and "circumstantial canon" to not become a real-world encyclopedia and I'd personally like to have that line as close to "direct canon" as possible. ...let's think about it from another POV: if something hasn't been mentioned directly, it (here: Austria) shouldn't have too many incoming links anyway. In fact, the only link except from the countries template seems to be from Medals of Nazi Germany. This could be solved by linking to the wikipedia article directly (if we need a link at all!), which only leaves the opposite direction of someone searching for "Austria" and expecting to find everything related to Austria - and we've got a search function for that. -- Cid Highwind :I did not mean to step on anyone's toes when I marked the page for deletion, and if I did, I apologize. It was my understanding that the only notification involved was the logging of the edit on the page history which would show up in the watchlist. :I think that a link to the wikipedia article on Austria is a good solution, perhaps on the Nazi medals page. That seems to be the closest to a direct reference anyway.--31dot 20:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::It was explained that notification wasnt required, so thats fine. This article will probably get deleted, thats fine too. I am thinking maybe a background note on the Nazi medals page stating that the countires are implied to exist by the apperance of the medals (there is also a Czech Occupaton Medal that we see) but that the countries themselves are never mentioned in canon. -FC 11:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think that's a good idea. I'll second that.--31dot 20:02, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 10:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ---- The following was moved from Austria's talk page. Need for this article Like Sulfur on the history page, I'm also not entirely convinced this article (while well written) needs to be here. It could set a poor precedent- we recently had someone try to create a Macedonia article based on a mention of Alexander the Great in Trek- how can we get rid of that, but keep this one? I think that a country should only be mentioned if it has a specific reference to it. That said, was Brahms' Austrian heritage mentioned in that episode?--31dot 13:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :No, Brahms' heritage wasn't mentioned. And I agree, we shouldn't have articles based on inference, it sets a bad precedent. -- Renegade54 14:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'd agree. We don't have Macedonia. We don't have Romania. We shouldn't have Austria. -- Sulfur 14:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::I figured this would draw fire but thats the fun of the website I guess. Anyway, I researched canon policy about this and believe that this can be allowed since the "Austrian Anschluss Medal" appears in three episode and is very clearly seen on camera. The existence of an "Austrian medal" would imply by its very on screen appearance that there is an "Austria". I might be up for a merge, but a plain deletion of this material isnt the way to go since we have an on screen appearance of something that directly references this country. -FC 03:59, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hit up the delete page with this instead maybe? -- Sulfur 04:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I did. I am also slightly bothered that the person proposing the deletion didnt contact me to let me know. I dont know if thats required though and figured this would happen in any event. If it is deleted, I request a copy be pasted to User:FleetCaptain/Shipyard. Thanks -FC 04:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's not required. That's what the template's for. -- Sulfur 04:10, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::But one can't deny it would have been polite :-). Oh well. -FC 04:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Merge? I brought this up on the deletion page. I think a simple background note in Medals of Nazi Germany stating that the Austrian Annexation Medal appears but the country has never been mentioned might be the best way to go. A mention can be made also to the Czech Occupation Medal which we also see. By the apperance of those two medals the two countries are implied to exist but cant have articles since they arent mentioned in canon. -FC 12:02, 9 March 2008 (UTC) =Second Suggestion (Mar 2012)= Rationale Still no mentions in canon. Only mentions in apocrypha. So, no place for it here on MA. -- sulfur 19:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep' Admiral Lukas 18:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ** What's the rationale to keep it? -- sulfur 19:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Delete.' As mentioned above not canon. Tom 19:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Delete'. If this was created today, it could be deleted immediately, as recreating it should have gone through the undeletion process.--31dot 20:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Resolution *'Deleted'. The undeletion process wasn't followed, nor was there anything on the page that came from a canon source. - 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC)